Tsutaeitai Kimochi
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Gokudera wants to get rid of his feelings for Yamamoto and he's got a plan to end with all his hopes for once... But... 8059's love! Hope you enjoy! ON HIATUS  until I finish the Portuguese version... Sorry
1. Tsutaetai Kotoba wa Hitotsu Dake

**Warnings: Yaoi, boys love. If you don't have any interest, please do not read.** The story takes place when they are around 17. Tsuna passed the inheritance ceremony and is definitely Vongola boss, with the help of Nono, of course.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters… But I can dream.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 01 – Tsutaetai Kotoba wa Hitotsu Dake** (The Word I Want to Tell You is Only One)

Gokudera could feel his chest gasp seeking for air. For many times his body trembled, wich made him bite his lips to control his voice that wanted to come out badly. He could see a chink of light that reached his naked abdomen.

-_...S-Stop...! _– His shaky voice begged while his entirely body quivered and the silver haired boy tried to keep his eyes opened.

The Tempest Guardian took one of his hands to the region lower his tummy and it found a dark haired head, grasping it tightly when his body felt spasms again. He looked around desperately, what the hell was happening? Why was that even happening? He tried to figure out before the tiny line of sanity was gone, Gokudera imagined he's in a bedroom, he just didn't know if it was his own room or someone else's.

-_ Ya-... Yama... N-No..._ – His column went back violently. That wasn't real. It couldn't be.

-_ Hayato... Let your voice out. I want to hear you…_

By asking that way, with that sweet and so sexy voice, he intended to make something else come out, Gokudera thought, feeling like his own body was sufocating inside that intense hot sensation. Without being able to hold himself anymore, the green eyed boy let his column stretch more intensely, throwing his head against the bed and letting his voice out the way that the dark haired one asked. Soon, the moans grew louder to the point that the Tempest Guardian couldn't hear his voice, nor could he see anything and even the sensation from some seconds ago that dominated his being until then was there…

Xxxxxx

Gokudera Hayato opened his eyes slowly, his body was all sweaty and that made him remember that summer was near. But, after consider for some time, he soon came to the conclusion that his wet body was due to another fact. He sat and pulled up the sheet that covered him, putting it down as soon as his face turned a deep red. Those dreams were becoming more frequent… He urgently needed a bath to calm down. Yeah, it was just that.

The sound of the water hitting against the floor and his skin made him remember de sound of the rain. The Vongola right hand man passed one of his hands through the silver hair. His pale skin was refreshed, and his entire body felt relaxed and tranquil now. Ah, definitely, the cold water like the rain always brought to him the sensation of confort and peace. Hayato hit his grasped hand against the wall tile. How that was annoying.

He got off the Box and took the towel, it was still too early to be mad at his own thoughts. While drying his long hair, at least, longer than the boys regularly had, Gokudera glanced at himself in the mirror. Well, he wasn't the 14 years old boy that just arrived at Namimori anymore, leaving behind everything he knew as familiar, the food, the people, the air, the hard days… The loneliness. But now he was the almost young adult, Gokudera Hayato.

His face was thinner, his body although he was skinny, was fine defined by his trainings to be the right hand man of his adored Juudaime, he was a little taller, his hands were slender and worth of the pianist that he'd always be in honor of his mother… Did he… looked beautiful…? The young man sighed trying to get rid of the thought, shaking his hand negatively in the air.

_- School, school._

Xxxxxxxx

-_ Yo, Hayato!_ – The black haired Guy greeted him when he arrived to the classroom. –_Huh? Where's Tsuna?_

Now they were in the middle of the third year of high school, lucky (read it: Reborn), the trio got to keep together during all those years. And that made their bond grow stronger. That's why Yamamoto Takeshi now called Gokudera by his first name, aside the many complaints he'd always get. And, because Tsuna's right hand man would never admit he had became closer to the baseball idiot, he still called him Yamamoto.

-_ Juudaime called me yesterday night and said he'd be late because of some requests from Reborn-san. And can't you call him Decimo or Juudaime or Boss at least? Idiot..._ – Gokudera looked it him with disapproval, but he soon looked away, having that damned dream in mind.

-_ Hahaha~ Don't get angry that early in the morning, Hayato. And Tsuna'll always be first friend and then boss to me. _– Yamamoto scratched his head. His tanned skin from the baseball trainings, the voice now more like an adult, his defined traces, the stronger body, the higher height, but the same naive smile, same full of life look and so determined. Obviously, the Japanese young man still was one of the main attentions for the girls.

-_ Stop calling me by the first name, yakyuu no baka (baseball idiot)! And did you remember to do all your hom-..._

Before the Storm Guardian could get to finish his sentence, a classmate touched Yamamoto's shoulder and pointed outside the class, telling him an extremely blushed girl was by the door and needded to talk "urgently" to the Rain Guardian. The italian frowned casting an icy gaze at the girl, wich didn't give him any attention, since she had eyes only for Yamamoto Takeshi.

-_ Be back soon._ – The taller one said with that crushing smile.

-_ No need._ – The answer from Gokudera was quick, but the other one seemed to just ignore it, heading to the door. The silverette sighed, moving away his hair from his face, looking at the pencil at his table like it was the most interesting thing in the world… It didn't matter how much time would pass, he couldn't seem to be honest. "_If you don't come back soon, I'll blow you up later… Moron..._" -_... Takeshi..._ – Gokudera closed his eyes and blushed a little when he whispered to himself the name of the person he was in love with. He would never dare to call him that audibly.

Maybe it was because everything was more peaceful after the inheritance. It coudn't be anything but that. The silver haired boy leaned on his desk, lying his head on his arms. He didn't make any idea of when it started, that was the truth, he didn't have any clue. It simply pooped up there when he noticed. What? That feeling, of course. Maybe, after the fight in the future against that guy Who turned out to be their ally later, that Ganma guy. Or maybe when Yamamoto saved him from a pinch, or… Maybe in the aggregation of all the moments they spent togheter, because, even if he didn't want to admit, it was much of obvious that they were closer now…

But the assurance came when, close to the ceremony, Gokudera saw a Yamamoto in a hospital bed, between life and death. He wanted to laugh and order the Rain Guardian get up and stop joking around, he couldn't just let Juudaime when they were so close to the Inheritage Ceremony. He wanted to scream, but nothing came. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears. Juudaime. He needded to inform Juudaime... His mind thought mecanically before he'd go crazy.

Gokudera stood up and left the class, he had to get a cigarette. To tell the truth, he was less dependent of the substance, trying hard to not get stressed, or being impulsive plus it was bad for Juudaime's health. But, once in a while...

By taking the stairs up to the school terrace his steps stopped when after turning a corridor he saw Yamamoto and that girl, going back as fast as he could and hiding. "_Hahaha... How lame to declare in the school corridor, isn't it obvious someone can hear? Tch, I'm outta here._"

-_ Takeshi-..._

The Tempest Guardian's body shivered and a chill went up his column, leaving him paralized there. How...? How could she dare to use that name? Gookudera's hand clenched tightly as he grinded his teeth, he felt angry, he felt a pain inside his chest, he felt envy... Jelousy... "_How annoying..._"The young italian narrowed the eyes.

-_ Sorry. I can't accept your feelings._

A little smile could be seen in his lips and his Green eyes burned with a sadist pleasure. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way, but that feeling penetrated his chest and it was spreading quickly like a drug. He couldn't deny how he felt relieved to notive that Yamamoto belonged to no one.

-_ I... Like someone else._

The eyes of the silver haired guardian wide opned in surprise like he was punched hard at the stomach, because he felt something upset there. He wanted to puke. His heart was asking to be ripped out from his chest throbbing in pain. That must have been a punishment... Punishment por the satisfaction he felt from hearing that woman being rejected. Ah, what woudn't he give for his wish for smoking would just have shut up and let him be on his desk.

Why? Why didn't he realize that before? He spent his 3 last years watching him. He thought he knew almost everything he did, after spending so much time together due to Yamamoto's persistence and the lack of resistance from Gokudera, since the trainings, to the hours he'd help out his father with the store, even the moments he'd train sword or swing that baseball bat… How…?... Maybe he didn't want to see. Right, he was scared. Dead scared. Scared of finding out Yamamoto Takeshi was in love with someone… When that someone would never be him.

"_Haha... Funny... Finally, your fantasies are over, Gokudera Hayato..._" When the Italian realized, he was already back at the classroom's door. He, mechanically walked back to his desk, even without seeing that Sawada Tsunayoshi was already in the desk next to him.

-_ G-Gokudera-kun, good morning...?_

-_ Oh, Juudaime! Forgive me my negligence._ – Gokudera stood up in a jump,soon after bowing pratically in a 90° angle. –_ I was working on some ideas for the Family. _– He raised his head with a large smile that, evidently, Tsuna knew it wasn't sincere.

-_ Gokudera-kun,Did something hap-..._ – Before the Vongola Boss could ask anything, the teacher got into the class, followed by Yamamoto Who just returned from the confession.

-_ Ok, silence class._ – The teacher warned as Yamamoto headed to hist desk right after Tsuna's, greeting him happily while the Storm Guardian looked at the teacher, suddenly founding him extremely interesting while giving his daily announcement.

"_It's okay, Gokudera Hayato... Calm down. Be smart, use your head. Just find a way to disappear with this feeling. Simple. Let's start the plans._"

Gokudera thought all day long thinking of a way to simply drown his passion in a puddle. It had to be done. Flawless, no turning back. He just needded to break everything he had felt the last three years of his life in a way he'd naver think of Yamamoto like now again.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the end of the class, the Decimo's right hand man had everything prepared. On that day, Tsuna needed to come back earlier to help his mother and the baseball freak didn't have training, although Gokudera was sure he'd train when he'd get back home, the time was perfect to apply the plan right there. The sooner they got over that, the sooner that pain would stop, he'd be free from the worry of liking someone so stupid and he'd be able to dedicate himself to his dear Juudaime all the rest of his life, like he had always dreamt.

-_ Hey, idiot._ – He touched the player's shoulder while they got outside the classroom. –_ I need to talk to you._

-_ Huh? Ok. No problem._ – Yamamoto smirked like always and said good bye to Tsuna who was already some steps ahead waving his hand while apologizing for not staying.

Everything was doing fine, just as planned, but one little nuisance. The young Italian couldn't stop the hard heart beating in his chest and he knew his face that had such pale color gained a pinky color. Ok, maybe it wasn't that easy. All he could hear were his own hurried beat fron his heart and their steps, his own and Yamamoto's. His hand was crazy for getting a cigarette, urgently.

Gokudera opened the door with a bang, he couldn't control himself anymore, his body shook a little. His face was probably the color of a matured tomato. The more he tried to keep his breathing normal, more it looked without any rhythm. The Italian grabbed the grid that encircled the terrace of the schoolar buiding. One of his hands got into his tight jeans pocket and took a cigarette that he lighted up hasty, until then, no words.

"_Shit... How can those idiot women do this? It's so pathetic and embarrassing._" The green eyed boy thought himself and passed one hand through his hair, closing the eyes. The sun was warmer with the end of the day coming closer, even so, the temperature was still unpleaseant, at least for the hybrid young man.

-_ Hayato._ – Gokudera startled, snaping out of his thoughts after hearing his name being called. –_ Did anything happened?_

-_ Nothing happenned._ – O young man lied, without turning back. He needed to get a hold of himself.

-_ But your neck is bright red, I imagine how your face must be._ – Yamamoto smiled foolish and lovable. He knew his friend. –_ And you're smoking. It's... already 17 days I didn't see you doing that. That means you're nervous._

The Tempest Guardian let the cigarette slip through his fingers and started to cough, choking with smoke. The young black haired one was already by his side, giving him some pats at his back.

-_ Hahahaha. Easy, easy. Have you lost your habit already?_ – The chocolate color eyed young man chuckled while helping his friend out.

-_ Tch... S-Stop that. Cough.. I'm fine, idiot._ – The young Tempest Guardian shoved him away while trying to hide his blushing face behind his silver hair, but that just made it clearly to see since there was a great contrast between his cheeks and hair. How did Yamamoto know that? How did he know exactly how many days he didn't smoke?

-_ Hehe. Alright, alright. _– Yamamoto lifted up his hands demonstrating he wouldn't touch him as he moved away a little, keepling some steps between , that was Gokudera Hayato for you, he'd never admit he needded help or would be honest and say "Thanks" or "Sorry". –_ So, what was that you wanted to talk to me?_

Silence fell between them. And a warm pre-summer wind as they remained there. Inside his mind, everything was so simple, so easy. Why was it so different now? Of course, there were many times the genius mind of Gokudera faced non-planned complicated situations, but until now, his plan was just fine. So why stop now?

-_... Have... Importante information to tell you._ – His voice was serious and low, almost husky. He could feel his throat scratching with his words. Like they're trying to rip his vocal cords and could make him stop.

-_ Haha,then it's about the 't make me this worried._ – The black haired one gave a short carefree laugh.

-_... Y-Yamamoto._ – Actually, that wasn't how he wated to call him. But that name just couldn't pass through his lips. If he could, probably, he wouldn't be able to continue. Gokudera faced the floor that separated them while his hair hid his expression. –_ Listen carefully, 'cause I'll say just once._

-_ Hm?_

-_ I-I... I... Like..._ – His voice grew lower for each word he pronunced.

-_ Hayato, if you don't say it louder, I won't hear it._ – Yamamoto stared him with those confused naïve eyes.

-_ I!_ – The Tempest Guardian shouted. He needed one more cigarette, he needed somewhere to lean on, because his legs were shaking, he needed to run away from there.

-_ You...?_ – The japanese boy encouraged him.

-_ I-I like you! Damn it! Yeah, that's it!_

_**To be continued…**_

Xxxxxx

Ok... My first Reborn fanfic that I actually had courage to write and, WOW, it has Mature Content on it =x I feel bad for that. But, after reading so many 8059 doujins my mind was never pure again...

**To the curious ones, I named the chapter after the fact that in Japanese you just need to say "suki" and that's enough to say "I like you".**

By the way, if someone is reding this xD It's my first yaoish fic... And I became addicted to it because of Reborn, to say it exactly, because of this couple XDD Now, I'm a extremely happy fangirl *-* Hehe

Abusing the reader's patience, I'd like to tell you that I'm **taking parto of the third volume of Our 8059** and I've been training quite a lot for that. I'll do fanart and comic. If someone is interested in the project:

o u r 8 0 5 9. j i m d o. c o m

And for the ones interested in my drawings:

m a g a m i y u u r i. d e v i a n t a r t. c o m

See you guys on the next chapter! And please comment! That's what an author lives for xDDD

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	2. Jibun no Kokoro wo Shiranai Hito

**Warnings** (the same ones): Yaoi, boys love. If you don't have any interest, please do not read. The story takes place when they are around 17. Tsuna passed the inheritance ceremony and is definitely Vongola boss, with the help of Nono, of course.

Disclaimer **(a new one)**: I may not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but wait and see. I'll own as great stories xDD... Or course, I can still dream.

xxxxx

**Chapter 02 – Jibun no Kokoro wo Shiranai Hito** (The Person Who doesn't Know Its Own Heart)

*Some days before the confession*

Yamamoto Sat on his bed in the morning and opened the courtain by his side, the day hadn't even started but that was everyday routine for the young baseball player. The Rain Guardian washed his face, brushed his teeth, dressed himself with sport shirt and pants, took a face towel, put it on his shoulders and got down, finding his dad in the restaurant kitchen already starting the preparations for the coming Day. The student prepared his own breakfast, tea, misshoshiro (misso soup), an onigiri (rice ball), and a simple small fried fish.

- I'm out, pops! – Yamamoto said after he finished washing the dishes he used.

- Ok! Have a good morning practice! – Tsuyoshi smiled to the son with the same smile the young one had. He was a pround father, his child had the used objects always clean, he could manage himself pretty well, he was a gentleman and outgoing, he had guts and strong resolution and, despite of not being that great in school, he knew his boy had a wonderful future waiting for him… And he knew it hadn't much to do with baseball. The man sighed um a nostalgic smile. After all, Tsuyoshi was a concerned father, he knew very well his own child.

xxxxx

The black haired teen was enjoying his low speed running through the city, the streets were the same, the stores, the people, the trees… Was he the only one who changed...? His tiny life in such imense world, he never thought those last three years he would be friends to the famous "No good" Tsuna (although he always thought there was nothing of no good in his friend), the scary Hibari from the Discipline Committee, the extreme Ryohei from box club or that he would meet such an incredible baby like Reborn and the others Arcobalenos, or Lambo who could even hold a bazooka and I-pin the could be able to destroy an entire army of commoners…

Even the Mafia game he got himself into that, in fact, didn't look like anything fun when other people wanted to harm his friends. The fight against Mukuro and the future alliance with him, the come of the Varia, the rings, the travel to the future that he hoped it wouldn't be anything like that never again, the troubled Inheritance Ceremony in wich he regretted himself for his lapse that caused worries to the Family. So many incredible people, so many unimaginable places. Really, baseball was great, but he wouldn't change his last three years experience for nothing. Not baseball, nor the Family.

"_And if... Everything was different...? And if he had never got to know Tsuna…?_"

After some moment of thinking, the athlete got to some conclusions. First, he thought he'd get to be friends with Tsuna anyway, but… Ok, now seriously talking, maybe he'd be even more active at baseball… And, well, there was Gokudera, right? Surely, he'd have tried to be friends with the silverette stranger, since the beginning, Gokudera always looked like an interesting person to be around…

"_But, if it wasn't for Tsuna, I'd probably never become friends with Hayato._" The young man laughed of himself. Gokudera would have refused him with his everything, not that he still wouldn't admit refusing that now they were, at least, closer. Thinking about the last three years had turned into a habit during the morning practices. It would make him treasure every single moment with the Family, because he would never be him if it wasn't for his last three years.

To tell the truth, he had already thought that maybe he had started liking the italian. _Had_, that was past too. Three years ago, when everything had started, for some reason, Yamamoto simply wasn't able to ignore the presence of that sharp mind, the almost white hair, the green eyes, pale skin, slim body, maybe because Gokudera mas exactly his opposite. And it was more like "I think I'm thinking to much of that person…", not an "Oh, I think I'm really in love with this person."

Mostly, after the battle against Ganma in the future. Yamamoto had even thought he was dead and, when he woke up in the base's infirmary, he would have jumped and ran in search for the Storm Guardian, afraid that the worst had happened, and he really would have done that if he could move any muscle. But, he was a boy and Gokudera was a boy. Probably, he would like a girl like the "normal" people would and, even if he liked someone of the same gender, the possibilities of that person being Tsuna was much higher, besides, he would put all his effort of being friends with him to waste, because Gokudera would **never** look at him the same way if he confessed. And, most likely, it could be just his hormones, well, looking at now, he seemed to be doing just fine and wasn't feeling like he liked his friend… Although he couldn't fall in love with any girl too.

Ah, he had lost the sun rising. What a pity, one of his hobbies was to look the sun rise, but everytime he would get too much absorbed in his own world, he'd lost the beautiful scene of a starting day. And that also indicated he had to make his way back, or else, he would be late for a quick shower and to arrive at school in time.

xxxxx

-_ Yo, Hayato._ – Takeshi greeted him, siting in the chair from the desk in front of the Vongola right hand man, but facing backwards, looking at his friend.

-_ Idiot, what are you doing there? That's not your seat._ – The italian gazed him for some time, but got his concentration back to his notebook, taking some notes.

-_ Ok, ok._ – The japanese stood up and, a sudden curiosity stroke him waiting to know what Gokudera was writing so diligently. He turned around the other's desk and, taking the green eyed boy's shoulders as a support, he approached, until his head was by the other's side, just a little behind. –_ Hee~ Plans for the Family? Hayato's really Tsuna's right hand man, huh?_

-_ B-Bastard! Who gave you the right to read? Besides, get away from me! It's gross!_ – The Storm Guardian's face was so extremely red and his hand was pressed against his ear that seconds ago was so close to the Rain Guardian's lips.

-_ Hahaha. My bad, my bad. Don't get so angry._

Yamamoto smiled. Three years and Gokudera was still the same.

xxxxx

The afternoon was high. Yamamoto wiped sweat from his face, and dirtied with some more sand. Oh, the baseball ground was really the best. His sharp eyes faced the catcher and the batter, without hurry, he could feel as all his muscles screamed for baseball in that instant. It was the same sensation of holding a katana, all his concentration was like being sucked and his mind worked too fast searching the best alternatives to solve the problem.

He threw the last ball, granting the third strike and the end of the friendly game. Yamamoto smiled as he greeted his team colleagues, everybody was happy, with that baseball nuts there was no way they could lose a game. However, the black haired teen felt like he was being observed and looking up to a window, he could see by glance a silver hair getting away from the glass. The baseball player smiked, hurrying himself to say goodbye and getting ready to go home, meeting Gokudera at the exit.

-_ are you doing here, baseball nuts?_ – By the tone in his voice and the expression in his eyes, it was easy to tell he didn't expected to meet Yamamoto there.

-_ Eh? I thought you're witing for me, so we could go home together._ – The Rain Guardian scratched the back of his head with a large and pure smile on his lips.

-_ Who would wait for an idiot stinking sweat and sand like you? I was just lazy to go home and decided to do my homework at the classroom, idiot!_ – The young silverette had a despise look on his eyes and his voice tone was as though he felt offended.

-_ Hahaha. __Ok, guess I got it , you're here so, let's go home together._ – Yamamoto smiled while following his pissed off friend who walked away leaving the building.

-_ Ugh,why do I have to walk with you home?_ – It was easy to see how angry the pianist was.

-_ Hehe. __Hayato's still so Hayato._ – Yamamoto commented in a funny tone of voice as they walked in the end of the day.

-_ Hah? What do you mean by that?_

Three years... Ah, if his life could be like that for the resto f it, he woudn't care much... Everything looked perfectly right, everything looked just great… Maybe a little too much.

xxxxx

_*Moments after the confession*_

-_... __Eh...?_ – The first word, or better, interjection that left Yamamoto's lips.

Ok, calm down, calm dowm. Calm. Down. _Really_, don't panic. The young Japanese blinked in a confused expression. His ears were just tricking him. Gokudera would never ever say that, even in a million years. Besides, even if he did say that, what the _hell _did he mean by that? Like, it couldn't be like of _like_, after all, there were many ways of like, right? For example, to like from admiration, or to like from thinking something is cool like a game, or… Or... Fine, he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but, for God's sake, Hayato would never use _that _meaning to _that _word.

No one broke the silence between them, the Italian panted a little, his face looked like almost burning for his shyness. He gritted his teeth, where was the answer?

-_ I-I already said I'm not going to repeat myself! Now, spit it out!_ – The Tempest Guardian shout. "_Com'on, Yamamoto. The same answer you gave that woman._" Then it would be the end. That suffocating feeling in his throat.

-_ E-Eh? S-Spit it out? __Like what? _– Those chocolate eyes were wide open in confusion and a soft blush came to his face. (N/A: Don't you get he wants you to kiss him? XD Sorry, I couldn't resist...)

-_ Your answer! Here, now!_ – He could feel his throat dry, one more cigarette was took out from his pocket and lightened up, his body trembled a little. Even knowing the answer, something inside him warned he wasn't ready for that.

-_ B-But, I think I got it wrong, H-Hayato. __You mean... __Uh... To l-like... from to really… like?_ – His flushed skin took more space in his face.

-_ Hah? __Is it so hard for you to understand?_ – Of course, in other circunstances, he'd naver say that, but, now he had to keep up with his composure, indifferent to his own words. After all, he was no little girl to be all apprehensive and stuttering. He was no less than Gokudera Hayato, proud and never honest enough to himself.

The Rain Guardian stopped, every muscle looked like in non-function. His eyes were still very perplexed, his mouth was slightly curved in an awkward expression, between smile and surprise and his face was blushing fast and, even if he didn't want to admit, the smaller boy could not stop thinking how that was funny and even adorable. Ok, he was definetly in love.

After some seconds that looked like eternity, his expression softened and the red left the face of the baseball player. He cleaned his throat and prepared himself to say something, the Italian couldn't be more apprehensive, he knew the answer, what more was he waiting for?

-_ Ehm... Erm... Hm... __I-I'll.. think..._ – His voice was low, but clear enough to make it audible and this time who was surprised was the youth right in front of him.

-_ Wh-... __What did you say?_ – Gokudera grabbed him by his uniform collar, his expression was severe, it had something with impatience and anger. –_ Don't play fool with me, Yamamoto!_

-_ B-But I'm telling the truth!_ – His brown pure eyes looked in trouble again.

-_ I heard very well when you said it to that girl in the corridor! I heard you saying you liked "someone else", don't lie to me, moron!_

-_ Eh? You heard? __H-How?_

The Decimo right hand man then, realized what he said. "_Oh, crap. It'll look like I was stalking or something! Ugh..._"

-_ It wasn't intentional! __I just happened to be coming here smoke and I got in the wrong time!_ – He explained himself in the same annoyed tone, pushing him further away.

-_ Ah... Hm... Well, actually... I always use that part as na excuse. So they won't insist, y'know...? __Like, it's very... annoying._ – The athlete scratched his cheek with the forefinger while looking away, awkwardly.

Certainly, the expression the green eyed youth had was very strange, that's what he thought. It had a mix of unbeliving with rage and a little bit of "I was tricked". Soon, an abrupt shade of red filled up his cheeks and he turned his back to the other one, his mind working in a million per hour to find a way out of the embarrassing situation he put himself in.

-_ Y-You have nothing to think about. And I-I just said it beucause I wanted to._ – Gokudera smoke intensively and large puffs came out his mouth. "_What na awful excuse_". He threw his cigarette almost finished on the ground, and steped on it in silence, in the next moment, he left running towards the door to flee away. Now that option was really stronger than his logic.

Before he could reach the door, the Rain Guardian grip his arm as they crossed paths to achieve his goal. The heat was for some reason infernal, or was that just his temperature for his embarrassment?

-_ Hayato! I promise, I'll think seriously!_ – Gokudera shook the hand of his beloved off, while his face gained a bright red shade and he went downstairs as fast as he could run.

Without realizing, the younger teen was running through the streets, his haevy puffs and his accelerated heartbeats indicated he needed to stop for a break. The silverette looked to the skies, deep breathing and leaning on the nearest post. Great, probably, that was the must stupid thing he had ever done in his life.

"_Hayato! __I promise, I'll think seriously!_" The black haired boy voice still echoed in his ears. And, as it if wasn't bad enough, he had just done the opposite he intended to, a warm and conforting sensation filled his chest. There was hope.

Hope... Damnit, just have hope was so vague. After all, he wasn't the type of sitting and simply waiting to see what would happen, Gokudera Hayato had always been a man of action, in the end, nobody will give you anything in this world if you don't do something on your own, he learned that in the worst way ever… However, what could he do for them to be together? Hey, wait a moment. Who said he wanted them to be be together?... Fine, that excuse wouldn't work anymore, even if he wasn't willing to admit it, he wanted that black haired guy for him, oh how he did. His dreams could tell clearly that. Gokudera sighed, seeing his body had already rested enough, heading home, thoughtful.

xxxxx

A storm of confusion flooded the chest of the baseball player as he walked home fast, almost like really troubled. The city, the people, everything, nothing more was the same. How could he be so fool? He opened the restaurant door, he could hear the sound of his father knife working, even that wasn't the same anymore, years have passed and Yamamoto Takeshi clearly undestood something of why Gokudera always called him idiot.

He entered the bath feeling uneasy, washing himself and soon immersing himself in the tub. He needed to relax, calm himself down.

"_I-I like you! Damn it! Yeah, that's it!_" His face flushed slightly, it could be the heat from the water, but couldn't refrain a smile. That confession was so like the Hayato he knew... For a moment, the youth imagined his "friend" saying those words to someone else, more like to a girl and an uneasy feeling stroke his chest.

Weird, after he decided that wasn't really what he felt for the transferred student from Italy he thought everything was alright, but now he realized that, maybe, he had just stopped that emotion in the time. But... Even thinking that it wouldn't be nice to see Gokudera confessing himself to someone, that didn't mean he was in love with him, right? After all, they were good friends, it was a little sad that they wouldn't be able to spend the same amount of time together like before.

"_... __Actually, I never thought how I'd feel if I saw him with someone that could be Hayato's "special person"…_" To tell the truth, his feelings were always naive. That's it, he would watch exactly how he felt when Hayato was around, acting the same as always until he could assure his own feelings, this time, for real.

_**To be continued...**_

xxxxxx

Yay, chapter two! \o/ I hope you appreciate ^^ Although, this time, there's no Mature Content xDDD Fine, don't worry, much more is coming =p (I assume… I'm no more pure D= I can't wait to write more smut…)

I had a hard time translating this, I hope you all really enjoy. The tests are over, but I think I got some Final Exams. That's why update is kinda hard. But I'll try my best to bring you the next chapter! So, **wait for me, I won't stop this fanfic!** ^^

I'm trying to keep the chapters aroud the same length. If I was to write more in this one, it'd turn out something really big =x

Please, REVIEWS! xD Say at least a "Hi, I'm reading you fic" XDD And you'll make a happy author! Complaints, comments, questions, praises, kicks, punchs, everything is welcome! Yey! =D

Enjoy~!

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	3. Isshoni Sugosu Jikan

No more warnings, if you're still reading this, then you don't have anything against this story, I hope xD

Disclaimer **(only because I like writing bullshit)**: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn was mine, I'd have made much more fanservice scenes…

xxxxx

**Chapter 03 – Isshoni Sugosu Jikan** (The Time Spent Together)

On that morning, Gokudera Hayato woke up decided to act normally, as nothing had happened on the day before, although he even had troubles sleeping. He would only react if the idiot acted first. As the day was extremely hot, the Italian remembered to make a ponytail as always so it wouldn't bother him and went to his adored Tenth's house and then to school.

- _Ah, it feels like hell today._ – The Storm Guardian pulled his T-shirt collar to let some air in while he leaned himself on the school chair. He took a fast look on a Yamamoto in the other side of the classroom, talking with some other students, no moves on him, the black haired boy greeted him as any other day, like nothing had happened. Fine, if that's how he would act, then the young Italian would just play along.

"_Hold on... Wasn't it you who said that would act normally?_" An inner voice warned him how much importance he was giving to that matter. Yes, but he was a genius, the idiot shouldn't be able to act so levianamente. That annoyed him badly. It was just like he didn't care about all the strength he had to gather to confess, after all, who did he think it was Gokudera Hayato? Did he make any idea of how those words were hard to say?

-_ Tche..._ – More wrinkles appeared on the silver haired youth' forehead. Great, it was a day hot like like hell, the baseball idiot was an idiot and he felt like an idiot to care so much about an idiot.

xxxxx

Like every morning, Takeshi stretched himself as he woke up in the early morning to have some practice, on that morning, he trained his sword on some woods next the city temple. Yes, now he'd organize his time to practice baseball and sword, he enjoyed both, but only the sword would assure the protection of his Family. Soon, the morning sun showed that it was an extremely hot day. The young Japanese wiped his sweat on his face with a hand towel he had brought.

The practice wasn't good. Squallo probably would shout at his ear something like "Voooooooi, brat, you call this shit training?", however, it wasn't like he didn't want to avoid thinking on certain Italian. After thinking for some time last night, the younger boy was incredibly attractive, even in the eyes of a man. His slender body, his smooth even delicate traces, pale skin, long eyelashes and the ocean green eyes or maybe emerald green or was it grizzly green…? The silver hair that outlined his face, the pinky lips… Oh, his lips... _Clang!_

-_ Oops... Damn._ – The swordman complained about his own concentration after hitting a tree right behind him with the non-cutting part.

"_Uh... I Wonder if I can pay attention to the classes…_" Well, anyway, it wasn't like he payed any before. The classes had something special for him, so he couldn't keep his attention and, occasionally, looking at the pianist wasn't that rare… But now, he'd look him with other eyes.

The young japanese face gained a smooth red color, guess it was the heat because of his activity until now, the Racing beatheart on his chest was probably that too... Nothing to worry about, in fact, that indicated he needed to go home and then to school. He deeply breathed, appeasing his own heart and then he laughed at himself, that wasn't like him, thinking so seriously. But, that could mean, deep inside, he had changed a little too, maybe matured.

xxxxx

-_ Gokudera-kun, let's have luch?_ – Decimo took his silverette friend off his thoughts with na awkward smile.

-_ Oh, of course, Jyuudai..._

-_ Gokudera-san._ – A classmate called him from the class door a little afraid of the bomb user's personality. –_ Hm... There's a girl there, she wants to talk to you._

Oh, that's true. Hayato was quite popular with girls, it had been even more frequent these times. But he would always reject them without thinking twice, sometimes, he wouldn't even give himself the work to talk to them. The young Italian grunted, he hated that.

-_ Hey, Gokudera-kun._ – Tsuna whispered to his right hand man. –_ Talk to her and be gentle, ok?_

-_... Uh... Alright, Jyuudaime. I'll do that for you._ – Gokudera bowed himself slightly. He and the Decimo Vongola had already talked about that, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't feel comfortable when one of his Best friends was so rude with the girls, when he knew his right hand was a good person, the smaller one didn't want people to have a worse image of his friend.

"_Like acting normal after that was an option..._" Yamamoto thought after feeling his throat going dry and his eyes tightened. What's the matter? That was normal. They were 17, Hayato was extremely attractive and, with the time, he had became a little docile to avoid problems for Tsuna, it was completely normal… Until yesterday he wouldn't give any importance to that, after all, he knew the dynamite user would simply reject the girl. Even so...

-_ Yamamoto! Should we get going? Gokudera-kun Will surely show up later._ – The young Vongola smileed at the black haired athlete, but the smile faded turning into a curious expression noting he was thoughtful.

-_ Ah, yeah._ – The swordman smiled as always when he snaped off his thoughts. –_ Today I brought a very big lunch! Let's all eat to our hearts content!_

-_ Hehe, after all, today is Friday, right? Yamamoto always make so much food to celebrate weekends._ – Reborn's pupil smiled back, ignoring his hyper intuition for now.

xxxxx

Ah, the sound of the insects in the summer was annoying. Cicadas wouldn't stop singing, the number of little bugs around multiplied. It was even uncomfortable to use a t-shirt under the school shirt, the dark pants also were somehow a nuisance with that heat, but it wasn't unbearable to the Italian. Only his hair was something he needed to do something about, because of where it was, in his neck, it was much more refreshing to hold it in a ponytail, slthough the youth didn't know that made the girls (and maybe some boys) who liked him almost die by heart attack or, at least, faint, because that always made him extremely sexy.

-_ G-Gokudera-kun... I..._ – The girl started, nervously. Her legs were shaky and her face was visibly red, maybe her hands would also tremble if she didn't hold them so tight to her chest.

-_ Listen, can't you get over with this so-..._ – For a little moment, the Storm Guardian observed her short hair that covered her flush, how she took her breath and courage to put that feeling out and, for a short blink of eyes, he saw himself on her when he declared to the baseball idiot. Was he like that...? A small and weak existence searching courage inside himself...

-_ I... Like you!_ – The words echoed inside Hayato's mind. Nothing. He felt nothing for her. An empathy feeling took him, until today every time that scene repeated, everything he wanted was to see himself free as fast as he could, but after being the one stooding up right before that situation, he could comprehend how that felt, being there before the person you loved to say something.

-_... Sorry. I can't accept your feelings._ – With that said, the silverette turned his back and left her, he could hear the low sobs and it even looked like he could see a face full of tears.

xxxxx

-_ Hey, Hayato!_ – The same smile opened right before the green eyes of the italian.

-_ What's it?_ – Gokudera only pretended he didn't care, while he put his shoes to leave the school. Now the sky was a little cloudy. Maybe a little too much.

-_ I'm glad to meet you here. Let's go home together! And where's Tsuna?_ – The Rain Guardian Sat by his side, putting on his own shoes.

-_ The idiot Dino appeared, Reborn-san asked him to return earlier._ – The pianist stoop up knocking the tip of his left shoe on the ground, preparing to leave the school.

-_ Oh, really? Hehe, let's pass by Tsuna's house? Hah? Hey, wait up, Hayato!_ – Takeshi stood up hurrying to catch up with the other. There was something really odd with that talk.

As they walked some blocks, discussing some trivial matters, a Wind more humid started to blow and soon the first raindrops stained the asphalt, making it completely dark gray fastly, so the two hurried themselves until they were running in the rain.

-_ Don't you have any umbrella, idiot?_ – The young with green eyes checked for the last time, looking back at the taller one who runned right behind him.

-_ Hahaha. I didn't bring it today. It was so hot, didn't think it'd rain._ – Yamamoto laughed his good laugh to hear. –_ Hey, don't you think it's better if we stop?_

- _No. Now we're already close to my house._

-_... Eh?_

He was so enterteined by their talk and simply by the presence of the right hand man of the Family that he didn't notice some blocks ago they had changed their destination from the Sky of the Vongola. Was that right?... Going to the house of someone who had declared to him one day before didn't look like a very good idea, but... The chocolate eyed youth gulped, Hayato was, in the first place, his friend. Despite the three years knowing each other, the swordman never went to his friend's house alone, but… He wouldn't simply "attack" him... Probably. No, after all, he was still Gokudera Hayato, he would never do that… At least, he thought he wouldn't...

-_ Hey, idiot! Why are you slowing down? Hurry up!_ – The younger one took him off his thoughts, there was already a considerable distance between them.

-_ Oh! Sorry!_

xxxxx

The sound of the key turning in the keyhole and the light bottom going on looked like echoing eternally in the ears of the baseball player. He could even feel a chin going down his spine when he took the first step in the apartment.

-_ I'm going to take a towel._

-_ A-Ah! Yeah, ok._ – Yamamoto gasped.

-_ ? Something wrong?_ – The green eyes observed him with an irritated look.

-_ N-No. Hahaha. I was just thinking how the rain got strong…_ – The Rain Guardian turned himself to the door, looking the intense falling rain, pretending he wasn't nervous.

The next sensation was a white towel covering his sight and two hands pushing the back of his head, making him look at his feet, Yamamoto imagined that that was over there and was prepared to thank and smile, when the hands, using the towel, messed his hair, drying it a little.

-_ U-Uwah...!_ – A pretty shade of red took his face, but when he took off the fabric wich covered his vision, all he saw was the Storm Guardian going in another room, without looking back, while taking off his wet shirt.

-_ I'm going to take a bath._ – His voice didn't look like he was unsettled. Actually, that's just like always, the sportsman thought. After all, in those three years, that was exactly how Hayato acted, the fact he threw the towel against his head, and the fast and rough pat… How long had he been having those feelings…? Was that his way of showing some affection?

No... Better not to think that way. That was like looking for hints in every action and reaction of him, that'd make him mad, the chocolate eyes tightened in a happy expression. The dynamite user wasn't the type of showing kindness and honesty to anyone, in fact, Takeshi had only seen him acting like that with Tsuna. The young sat on the floor, after drying himself. Well, it'd be better to take off his shirt, because it was soaked. And they were both man, there wasn't anything bad with that.

xxxxx

-_ Hey, idiot. You can ta-..._ – The green eyes looked at a body laying on his room, sleeping like a child... With no shirt. –_ Tch... You want to get a cold that much?_ – He hid his shame looking at any other place.

Inside the apartment, the young italian used loose gray tactel shorts and a red T-shirt stamped with a tribal style black dragon, the white towel was still on his shoulders because he was lazy to dry his hair and, that's why, his hair was still dripping. Gokudera walked through the room without making too much noise, going to the kitchen to make some tea. After finishing, he left the glasses on the table in the living room and kicked his asleep fellow.

-_ Ouch! That hurts, Hayato..._ – A sleepy Yamamoto Sat on the floor, yawning and taking a look around, remembering he was on his friend's house.

-_ I made some tea and I wanna take it here. You go take a shower, baseball idiot. __Don't sleep at other people's living room._

-_ Oops, my bad. __Hehe._ – The young japanese opened a drowsy smile. Suddenly, all the tension in the air was over, after all, above all things, they were friends.

-_ Hurry up, I'm going out later._ – The pianist sat before the short table, gazing at his own glass of tea and avoinding that adorable sleepy smiling face.

-_ Going out...?_ – The memory of that girl who called him to a private talk suddenly came to the baseball player's mind.

-_ Yeah, you have a problem with that?_ – The Storm Guardian raised an eyebrow.

-_ With someone...?_ – Yamamoto regreted not keeping his curiosity quiet, because his chest felt slightly uncomfortable. Alright, until what point were they still friends...?

-_ Where all that interest came from? What I do with my life has nothing to do with you._ – Gokudera took his hot drink to his lips, eyes shut looking like he intended to ignore the other. Why, suddenly, Yamamoto was so insistent about something so trivial?

-_... Yeah, you're right. __Thanks, then I'm taking a shower._ – Without looking back, or remembering to smile, he left the room.

"_... What's the matter now?_" The silverette layed on the floor, facing the ceiling.

xxxxx

"Alright, alright. If he's going out, that doesn't mean he's going out with someone else... And even less with that girl he rejected… Well, at least, I think he did, he didn't say anything about that after he returned… In fact, he acted odd all day long after that… Does that mean… he didn't rejected her…?" Steam ascended from the bathtub while the black haired youth washed his body. "_But... He confessed to me yesterday. That wouldn't make any sense..._"

-_ Hey, Yamamoto. You are sure slow to take a bath, huh._ – A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

-_ Oh, sorry. __I'll be out soon._ – "Why so hurried_?_" There was again that uncomfortable feeling. No good, the Japanese hated to keep going in circles like that with lots of assumptions, if he wanted to know, it was better just to ask. –_ H-Hey, Hayato. Why are you going out__? Like, what for?_

-_... __Why do you want to know?_

-_ Oh, well... I don't know, I was just curious..._

-_... __To eat, huh. There's nothing here home._

The Rain Guardian couldn't avoid a low laugh, doing so that the other wouldn't find out, because he'd probable be very pissed if he did. But the sound of a thunder remembered him that it was still raining hard, giving him an idea.

-_ Hey, Hayato. Don't you wanna eat something here?_

-_ Hah? __Didn't I tell you there's nothing to eat here._

-_ But there's a convenience store close by, isn't there? It's better then walking to eat, and with that rain._ – The brown eyed boy reasoned while he took the soap out of his body.

-_... I don't know cooking..._

This time, the cheerful laugh was audible enough, what pissed off badly the Vongola's right hand man, at the same time a pink shade was easy seen on his pale face who sat on the floor leaning his back on the wall, next the bathroom door.

-_ Oi, don't laugh, idiot!_

-_ My bad, my bad._ – The door opened and the swordman appeared wearing his school pants, a white T-shirt just the right size to his body, because Gokudera didn't have any other clothe that would fit him, and with the towel on his shoulders. Ok, that was very strage, the young silverette couldn't stop thinking how he was sexy wearing a tight cloth. –_ But, I was saying, Hayato. It's that I can't go home with that rain, and I could cook something for us._

That was a good Idea, Yamamoto was a great cook. That was why Gokudera would always take some of his lunch, wich were always delicious. But... They'd be alone in his apartment, cooking dinner... The pianist blushed a little.

-_ Ok, but I wanna eat something really good. And I don't want sushi._ – Those green eyes gazed at him with certain demanda ir, looking him sitting on the floor, he looked like a spoiled cat.

-_ Haha, ok. I'll try my Best. So, what about we go out to buy the ingredients?_ – The youth dried his black hair, going to the living room.

-_... As a reward. If the rain doesn't stop until the time for you to go home. You can stay._

Yamamoto froze his steps, without daring to look back and face the italian boy sitting on the floor next the bathroom door. Ah, what was that feeling...? He felt like laughing, something with being nervous, a heat filling his chest. He felt happy and light, at the same time he was embarrassed and without reaction. It was undeniably good, he smiled that pure naive smile of happiness and turned to him, lending a hand to the smaller one.

-_ Haha! __Thank you, Hayato!_

_**To be continued...**_

xxxxx

D= I think it's horrible... Was it bad? Too monotonous? Maybe OOC? Ngh...

I'm very late, yeah, I know, I'm sorry xD I had parto f the idea ready when I finished chap 2, but everything vanished when I went to sleep xDDDDD But, I think it's somehow as expected. Only a little too long, I guess... I'm sorry if it was tiresome.

Reviews, please XD Tell me what you want to happen, curse me as much you want this author and the characters (Well, the characters I'm not sure, but the author it's fine xD), say "I'm never gonna read that again" or "Keep it up" XD You don't need to be long (but general comments are welcome too ^^)

Well, that's it. I hope you appreciated it and that you keep enjoying it...

*sigh*... I'm VERY BADLY sorry I was so late with the English translation D=

Enjoy~

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


End file.
